Don't Forget the Hunny!
by RaeRurounifan
Summary: Chika decides to visit a member of the host club to find out if his view of his brother is wrong. He never expected to meet a couple of cross-dressers. Are all the host club aliens? Chika isn't so sure anymore, but he's glad his bro is the same. Oneshot.


_A/N: I wrote this a while ago on a whim, thinking it would be nice for Chika-chan to try to understand his big brother. Apparently the attempt failed. LOL. In any event, this was really just an attack of the random plot bunnies on my part and a totally weird experience for Chika on his part. Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or its characters. I don't write for money. I'm mainly an entertainer...so, be entertained! Thanks! _

**Don't Forget the Hunny!**

By: Rae

-An "Ouran High School Host Club" Fanfic-

Hunny was always teased as a child about his height, being the shortest boy among all the boys in his class made him stand out. But, being Hunny, he simply smiled and laughed at those who teased him, all the while telling them being short made him cuter. The boys didn't quite understand why this was a good sign.

As he grew older, Hunny began to wonder why he hadn't grown in the least. It wasn't that he didn't want to grow; he thought it was a very normal thing to do after watching all his Ouran classmates. However, for whatever the reason, Hunny remained small.

It didn't really matter, though, because everyone at school knew his background, knew that he was the son of a martial arts master and would one day take over. They had all heard the rumors, even the more outlandish ones propagated by the twins that Hunny was as lethal as a nuclear bomb. No one quite believed it, but they knew he was powerful for such a short size.

And so, the girls thought he was cute, constantly comparing him to his Bun-bun and feeding him designer cakes of all flavors, and the boys thought he was different, not always sure how to react around this powerful little being. But no one really understood what was going on in Hunny's head.

Even his own brother, Chika-chan as he was known, did not seem to understand why his short, older brother could stomach as much cake as he did, be as cute as he was or still best him in martial arts despite having quit the karate club. Chika wanted nothing more than to best Hunny at least once in his life, but nothing he did could quite catch Hunny by surprise.

The only person Chika could think of who could actually understand Hunny's strange behavior was Mori-senpai. Now Takashi was not someone Chika wanted to trifle with, even if Takashi was his cousin. Thinking back, Chika remembered seeing some rather disturbing fights Takashi had won when Hunny came crying to him about mean people. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Sighing, Chika sat back on his bed after having run through his options. Knowing there was no help for it, Chika decided, rather grudgingly, that he would simply have to ask someone besides Takashi for help, and of course, the only people he knew of that Hunny seemed to like were the members of the host club. And the host club was exactly the place Chika wanted to avoid.

That was why, two days later, Chika stood outside of one Haruhi Fujioka's apartment waiting for her to answer the door. He had asked some of his senpais to name the host club members for him, and when he realized Haruhi was part of the group, he immediately decided to ask her for assistance.

Not knowing Haruhi was a girl, however, Chika certainly did not expect the male host Fujioka-senpai to open the door wearing a skirt. Nor did he expect a rather overprotective cross-dressing father to appear behind her, waving a rather strange looking plant and asking why some boy had come to the door.

Haruhi, being who she was, calmly told her father, "Dad, it's Hunny-senpai's younger brother, Yasuchika. He's in Ouran's middle school."

Still not completely satisfied, Ranka shoved the strange plant into Haruhi's hands muttering something about a "venus fly trap" and "catching more flies with honey" before he wandered away from the door.

Looking down at her attire, Haruhi sighed softly before inviting Chika into her house. The boy cautiously entered the small apartment, kicking off his shoes when asked, and settling onto the floor across the table from Haruhi.

Before either could say a word, however, Ranka appeared, plopping down at the head of the table with a piece of toast. "So, Haninozuka-kun," the man said, "what brings you to visit my Haruhi?"

Chika, feeling awkward with such an audience, looked between the two "cross-dressers" and suddenly said, "Well, Ranka-san, I wanted to ask Fujioka-senpai about my brother."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, wondering if the younger brother would finally want to reconcile his differences with her senpai. "Chika-chan," she began, "what would you like to know about Hunny-senpai?"

Once again, Ranka suddenly jumped up, saying, "Ah, Haruhi-chan, we forgot to offer Haninozuka-kun any refreshments!" Rushing over to the kitchen cabinets, he rustled through them, hemming and hawing at what he saw, and finally pulling something out. "I found it, Haruhi! Haninozuka-kun, would you care for some strawberry cake?"

Feeling rather ill suddenly, Chika denied the cake and then stated that he was feeling a little sick at his stomach. Haruhi reached out a delicate hand and quickly checked to see if he had a fever. Chika, noticing her feminine features, wondered how a boy could be so girly, but then he shook it off remembering her father's attire.

Having decided Chika was not feverish, Haruhi stood to make him some toast. After pulling the bread from the toaster, Haruhi placed a plate with plain toast before Chika-chan.

"Here," she said, "toast will help settle your stomach, Chika-chan."

Chika eyed the toast warily, wondering how fresh the bread was, before picking it up and biting into it. Haruhi waited until he took his first bite before settling back into her spot at the table.

Ranka, on the other hand, was once again rustling in the cabinets like a mad man, pulling out box after shaker after container. "Haruhi," the okama said, annoyed, "don't forget the honey!"

Haruhi stood once again to look for the honey to put on Chika's toast. The boy, still feeling rather sick, watched the father and daughter duo work together, and finally putting things together in his mind, he scarfed down the rest of his toast and pushed clumsily to his feet.

The two stopped their searching and turned surprised to find their guest wobbling a bit. Haruhi tried to take hold of Chika to steady him, but he jerked away from her touch, barely keeping himself from tripping over the table. Moving towards the door, he mumbled something inaudible and put on his shoes.

"I'm sorry," Chika said as he opened the door. "I don't think I can stay very much longer after all. I...uh...I need to get back home." With that said, Chika rushed out the door before his hosts could object.

Scrambling into his car, he ordered the driver to take him back home as quickly as possible. Chika sank back into the plush leather seats of his car and closed his eyes exhaustedly. He had never met such a family as strange as the Fujioka family. They even talked about his brother differently! Why would they forget Hunny when Chika was around anyways? He was so confused.

The car slowly turned into the driveway, and Chika hopped out, rushing to the dining room. Opening the door, he saw the familiar form of his older brother, greedily attacking a large cake, Bun-bun beside him on the table. Chika sighed softly and closed the door.

"At least Hunny's still himself," Chika said as he walked to his room. "I guess I can't ask for much more than that."

A few days later at the host club, Haruhi pulled Hunny-senpai aside.

"How is your brother doing, Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi asked him curiously. Her father had wondered at the boy's quick departure from their house, and she couldn't help but be worried.

"Oh," Hunny replied, "Chika-chan's been sick for the last few days. We don't know what happened, but he went to bed and kept talking about strange cross-dressers. He's getting better, though."

Haruhi took all this in, still a bit confused, and asked, "So he never mentioned seeing me, then?"

Hunny looked confused now as he smiled up into Haruhi's face. "What are you talking about, Haru-chan?"

Seeing that Hunny and Mori now looked at her, Haruhi shook her head quickly and said, "Oh, it's nothing. I was just curious, that's all."

Walking back to her guests, Haruhi sat down at the table, thinking all the while, 'I suppose Chika-chan learned what he wanted to know after all.' She couldn't help but smile when she realized how confused he must have been to see two cross-dressing "men" in her home. 'Perhaps,' she mused, 'that will push him to see Hunny-senpai for who he is and not just as some cake-eating alien. Then again...maybe not.'

Before she could muse further, Haruhi was interrupted by the twins demanding her attention. Tamaki quickly joined the fray and was put back into his corner by the twins' teasing and Haruhi's rather blunt nature. Kyouya, as usual, simply sat back and watched, taking notes all the while.

Meanwhile, Chika lay in his bed at home, a cloth on his forehead as he moaned feverishly, "They're all strange! Every single one of them! Are they all aliens?"

**-The End-**

_A/N: Upon reading this story again, I've realized it's more than a bit strange considering the subject matter. I was trying really hard to work with Chika-chan on this, but I'm afraid I made him a little dumber than he is in the anime. However, I'm blaming it on his fever! Anyway, thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed the story! Let me know what you think! _

_-Rae-_


End file.
